On One Condition
by athenares
Summary: No other god could irritate Athena as much as Ares can. She obviously hates him, and he obviously wanted her. After a night of challenge, she wakes up shocked to find herself ENGAGED to him. Who's got more wits now? Please Review! XD AthenAres
1. On One Condition

**On one Condition**

aka: WHO'S GOT MORE WITS NOW?

* * *

Under the moonlight, the droplets of water streaked down her face. She sighed with closed eyes and once more felt the rejuvenating sensation trickling her cheeks as the water splashed from her cupped palms. After another day of attending her city-state there's nothing more refreshing than a drink from the holy fountains. The soft breeze played through her dark flowing almond locks of hair, and she let herself take in a few inhales before dipping her fingers once more on the crystalline waters which reflected the glorious allurement of Selene.

Athena's muscles suddenly jumped at the touch of his cold fingertips. She turned and fiercely hissed at Ares like a trapped lioness.

"Hey, whoa whoa… It's me, cool down kitty…" Ares laced her down with a surprised face, but he had always loved to startle her only to see that ravishing ferocious look. It was that feature he knew Athena can only perform, and it heated the poison on his nerves seeing the transformation of a calm goddess into her bloodthirsty side.

Athena nearly embossed a palm on his face, but she wisely restrained herself by shooting him the sharp bloody glare, unknowledgeable how the other was completely aroused at her every brutish move.

"I told you, Ares, never to do that to me," she stood, every inch of a war goddess feature appareled her, and decided to withdraw from shaping a conversation with the most unintelligent knucklehead on Olympus. She strode past him, charging a push from her shoulder to his, making him lose a fraction of balance. None the less, he took in her scent, and once more the malicious thrill provoked him to take a step towards her.

Athena reentered the woods towards the path she trod through when she reached the fountain, and the agitation heated when she heard the volume of footsteps following her. She paced faster to lose him, but it seemed that he was smarter than a shadow which almost overtook her.

"Leave me alone!" She spoke with gritted teeth, passing through the crisscrossing twigs along the way. Ares didn't reward the way she shooed him, as irritating as he is, he pretended not to hear a single word the lips he wanted very much to consume.

"Know what! I don't" –dodge a branch—"understand why on great Zeus' fat wrinkled balls you don't want to talk to me!"

The last thing he knew he faced the tip of her spear between his eyes. She showed more veracity this time, and he can almost see her grey eyes turn into snake slits.

"Don't you dare talk about our father that way!"

"You want to talk about my balls then—"

"GO TO HADES!"

She trembled with such anger and her nails dug through her palms. It took a while for her to regain composure. She stepped around, cooling the cinders exploding inside her head, absolutely reaching the point of vaporizing the god that had always annoyed her to the bones. Pouring herself with calmness by breathing deeply, she faced him once more.

"Ares, please, do me a favor and promise…"

Ares took a while to digest her words after finding himself staring at her breasts. Athena threw him an acrid look, and he averted his gaze so as not to be tempted to force her right then and now. He twisted his lips and raised both eyebrows to let her know he is listening. She sighed and spoke in a manner which she knew would work.

"Ares, you are a complete distraction for me. Will you please, I beg of you, stop those crazy little charms and move on with the other thousand women at your feet. Oh you would make me happy if you would stay away from me,"

The sound of cicadas stuck on trees increased the same boring noise as silence danced between them. Ares sighed back, utterly disappointed at the request, but managed to recompose his state with an idea which he knew will twist Athena's world.

"I will stay away from you on only one condition,"

Athena laughed softly, rather amused at the challenge of a god she had always considered a worthless buffoon. She knew he wouldn't make a deal so hard, and that she can give accomplish it before a second passes. She agreed, respecting the fact that everything should be asked with a proper exchange. The basic law of alchemy, but there was no definite chemistry running through her mind.

"Anything," Athena rolled her eyes and swore she hoped to die in case she broke the deal.

Ares smiled playfully as he made the final closing:

"I'll do as you wish and ignore you in exchange of your love. So you get to choose only one among these: let me follow you till the end of your oh-so-perfect life or you get to do the same for me. **Choose**."

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe what Ranma 1/2 does to my brain **xD**

**So who's wittier now eh?** **XD**

**Reviews mean a lot ;)  
**


	2. Welcome to the Shock Parade

Hi. Actually, I've never thought of continuing this story but because of demands, I've finally decided to continue make it into a chapter-series. Thanks to those who inspired me to continue, and even suggested a plot just so I can finish (thanks to MarauderMoony, InNomanePater, and my forever supporter ButterCupBabe who's threatening to kill me if I won't finish).

You'll expect for me to have short updates because this story has the simplest plot. Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

**Welcome to the Shock Parade**

* * *

"What the..." she groaned, blinking her heavy eyelids whilst putting her vision into a clear focus out of the blurriness. Athena moved her hand towards her head and pinched her temples as she shut her eyes and furrowed her brows. The sunlight which peered through the window glass stung, and she moved herself to her side.

A gigantic glass chandelier hanging on the ceiling. White-washed walls. Man-sized statues of angels. She felt cross-eyed seeing those things. "Where am I?"

She felt a soft furry blanket against her back, and she realized she was lying. Immediately she rose and sat up, fully alert, looking around.

The room was brightly lit with daylight. It was enormous with high walls and ceilings, a soft red carpet on the floor, white silken curtains fluttering gently with the breeze from the open windows, a tiled veranda by the side of the room, a large mirror near the golden framed double doors. She lay on a jumbo-sized bed which can fit almost 30 people, its sheets of pure cotton, and gold-clothed pillows of various shapes. Beside the bed, a mahogany table displayed its ridged sides and crafted with sincere designs. Atop the table lay a basket of fragrant flowers: roses bundled on the center, combined with buttercups and a trail of purple orchids by the side. Beside the flora, a silver tray with covered platters together with a decanter of cool mango nectar was set. Her eye caught a small piece of scented papyrus with scribbles she knew whom belonged.

_Good morning sweet heart. Had a nice night with you (ha-ha can't wait to...)._

Athena's right brow rose. She knew it. Ares is certainly playing a prank with her and she shunned the food no matter how tempting it was. She knew it would be poison. That knucklehead is surely daring her to burn him alive or throw him to Cerberus in a platter. No one has ever treated he like this before. Even the white dress she wore irked her. It was sleeveless, and it completely revealed her shoulders. A golden choker with pearl pendant adorned her collar bone, and she pulled it off in an instant. The hair which she used to tie in a bun was set loose. Her mind was still boggled. Looking at the mirror, her eyes widened to see a patch of white gauze on her right temple. She panicked and touched it but winced when it suddenly sent her head aching.

Raising the hem of her dress, Athena moved dainty toes to touch the carpeted floor and waited for a trap that might booze in the instant she laid her weight. The moment she stood on the carpet, then immediately ran towards the door, nearly tripping from the train of her dress. She locked the door behind her once exiting the room, and looked around to see nymph maids staring at her. They were carrying colourful curtains, some had trays, and others, flowers. Eye to eye they stared at each other as if it was the first time they had to meet.

She cleared her throat and walked lady-like to at least maintain her poise. A lock of hair moved between her eyes and she simply tucked it behind her ears. It sent her body hairs a chill when the nymphs began to smile and gossip among each other with diamond-sparkling eyes. They looked so thrilled and it scared her.

"Artemis!" she finally called out towards a familiar goddess sitting beside the fountain, wiping her silver bow. She can easily identify her with the green tunic and auburn hair tied behind her head. Artemis turned to see Athena who was intimidated with her mischievous grin.

Artemis suddenly slapped her.

The wisdom goddess' jaw fell and held her hurt cheek. Her silver grey eyes were brought into full colour once Artemis pulled her to an embrace.

"You sick meat, you!" the huntress jumped slightly, "You've never even told me about your bitching around."

"What?"

Artemis let go of her and held both her hands, "Well, what can I say but congratulations. I feel sad to be ending up the _only_ maiden among us, and I hate you for leaving me but I should be happy for you!"

"Artemis, what the-?"

"Oh and I got you something," Artemis' crystal blue eyes sparkled as she rummaged through her sling hunter bag and handed out a flask of purple coloured perfume. Athena stared at the flask and looked at Artemis' eager face before taking the object in her own hands.

"Thank you," she whispered and smelled it, "it's wonderful...what's with you giving me this?"

"It has a special magic for loosening your libido."

Athena coughed, "what? What libido?"

"Well," Artemis looked side ways and even she herself couldn't hide her blush, "I know you're a virgin and all, and inexperienced about bed scenes so at least when you use that, you get to be as wild as a whore in action—ouch!"

"SHUT IT, YOU PERV!" Athena breathed out fire after hitting Artemis in the head.

"What! I'm doing you a favour!" Artemis snapped and grabbed her bow, "Just use it when necessary, okay? I'm going,"

"Who told you to leave me out here? Of course I'm coming! My people might be attacked by that asshole god of war and uses this as a diversion. He locked me in one of Aphrodite's brothel houses, dressed me in this ridiculous costume, tried to poison me with nectar which I know, is really dumb for him not to know I can easily figure it out. Have you seen my armour? He must have sold it to Hephaestus! That twit... " Athena grumbled, setting Artemis to a halt. The huntress' puzzled face met Athena's burning eyes.

"What are you talking about, Athena...?" Artemis spoke with ridged brows. "You've agreed to be engaged. That asshole god of war...is your fiancé."

* * *

I know I had to make it short. But I'll continue ASAP anyway, I still have to finish a pending story. You might want to check it out too (My Immortal Sin) if you have time. I might update it earlier than this one.

Thanks and Please Don't Forget to Review.

Take care!

_**AthenAres**_


	3. Bending the Unbreakable

**She bows to no one. She'll think again.**

* * *

"No you didn't!" Hermes jested, moss green eyes sparkling as he clashed swords with Ares. Their feet danced against the sand with which they are stepping on. The training chamber, with which warriors often spend most of the year on, is nothing but ridges of marble columns on the side, an open room with which clear blue skies surround their heavens. One side of the wall hangs a gallery of weapons and armours: swords and sabers of any size, ball-and-chains, helms, breastplates, armbands, spears, shields, and all other war masses, all polished and unstained. Half the floor of the chamber lie a pool of golden sand with which sparring may take place.

"Yes I did!" Ares put all his force into his sword and prevailed to make Hermes lose balance before barking loud laughter. Both fell into the sand, breaths shortened with giggles. Hermes remained sitting on the dust, not even aware that his winged cap was smeared with sand.

"I still can't believe..." the messenger god chuckled, "...you've made that silver eyed Medusa say yes! I mean what on Eros' diapers did you feed her?" and with that swiped his palm against the sand which threw a cloud of dust towards Ares who then covered his face.

"Excuse me? This is Ares we're talking about here?" Ares raised his brow in pretension of mockery as he pointed his thumb between his armoured chest.

"Very impressive,"

Both turned to another deity they've been missing out on their conversation. He sat keenly among one of the stone benches intended for reclining. His bright blue eyes never looked at them but instead kept on staring at the parchment between his fingers. Composing these lyrical poems does make his golden curly hair straighten. He continued to talk as if he was relating to himself, voice mixed with sarcasm and sympathy. "Congratulations on taming that harpy without any romantic song. I'll just pray, though, that you keep your skin intact upon leaving her father's doors, _our _father's doors."

Hermes' lips formed into a large 'O' and gulped. "Anyway," Ares broke through; definitely at loss for words at the moment. As he picked his sword, he handed out a palm towards the other, who grabbed and pulled it to be able to stand as well. They dusted their knees, and Ares slowly sheathed his sword, his voice becoming bitter. Something was coming up: "The moment I finish this sentence, she'll be screaming out my name."

"ARES!"

Hermes gawked. Ares sheathed the sword and immediately turned back to meet Athena's poisonous glare even from afar. He can almost see her breathe out fire. Athena pursed her red lips, the anger boiling down the perfect curve of her brows. He watched her long legs stride beneath the silken gown, and he moved with open arms toward her, the edges of his lips stretch to a smile. He greeted.

"Oh my darling goddess! I can see you are very calm this mor—"

He gracefully caught her thin wrist whose palm was about to slap his face, and he continued the last syllable: "—ning,"

"How dare you spread such nonsense rumours!?" Athena's teeth gritted as she screamed at him. She pulled her wrist from his grip but couldn't manage to.

"Nonsense it is..." Apollo grumbled, still not looking at them.

"Listen here," she made her eyes narrow and her voice dripped out venom, she forgot the wrist which he pinned and pointed a finger from her free hand, between his eyes: "Take those back at this instant or—"

Ares' free arm encircled around Athena's waist before pulling her close to him, making her eyes almost pop out. He pulled her so close that their bodies rubbed and her fair skin squeezed against his armour. Their noses almost touched. She struggled, "Let—go—of—me!"

Ares smiled, a smile so seductive even his mother cannot resist to fantasize about (Just telling how orgasmic his smile is, no malicious imaginations I beg.)

"One thing, sweetheart." He spoke as low as a whisper and ran his hand through the waves of her dark hair. It felt silky soft he can almost stiffen at the touch. She couldn't believe how at that instant she felt paralyzed under his charismatic gaze. Those dark scarlet eyes seemed to penetrate through her anger, instantly cooling her down. _Damn...is this for real? _No wonder those mortal women would line up to his feet in an instant he crosses their paths.

Hermes crawled out towards the door, "Ah, I have here letters I needed to deliver, they're quite far to fly to." And with that, ran off like a coward. Apollo began rolling the parchment with a sleek smile and walked out the door, "Oh, silly me, the sun needs to be driven..."

"It's raining down there, idiot!" Athena yelled out. She felt so much anger that even her menstrual blood boiled. If there was any, though.

He embraced her so as to near his lips to her ear. "You do know how much I love those tiger eyes...that murderous voice of yours awaken this mad desire I cannot easily contain." He can hear her fuming deep breaths, and he groaned as if he can feel himself inside her, obtaining undesired pleasure from her enraged senses.

"Do yourself a favour, sweet heart," he continued, "I do make a deal that the more you exhibit that enraged ravishing look towards me, the more I get chained to you. You do know I love violence as much as I love your serious anger management. Should you treat your future husband that way?"

"Perverted beast. You are NOT my future husband and I will NEVER be a wife to anyone...let go of me!" Athena responded in unison with her fury.

"Ooh, I love that! Again!" he embraced her tighter, making a drop of cold sweat roll from her temple.

She continued to push him but to no avail, "What...do...I have...to do to kick...you...right in the...face!?"

"Ask me nicely...I'm bored with nice manners. Seriously."

"Ask _you_ nicely? That makes me as if to bow down to a dog. Nothing can make me bow to anyone or anything. Especially _you_."

"Athena I heard news about your armour's wherab—oh," a familiar voice from outside came in.

Athena rolled her eyes. She shouldn't appear to have been romancing Ares in front of Artemis who just entered. The huntress' eyes grew amusedly, her words melted at the sight of Athena locked in an embrace with her nemesis. "I'll be waiting at the gardens..." Artemis slyly excused herself by tiptoeing out of the room.

"Ares," Athena finally spoke. A tune in her voice so smooth like melting butter.

"Ares, pretty please...please let me go, I need some fresh air and space to grab my sword to dice your head and offer it to Cerberus. Please." She made the last word slow and sweet like a girl who had been denied a handful of flowers. Ares secretly chuckled, and Athena's heels touched the floor when he loosened her from his arms.

She didn't retaliate much further. Deep within, she felt embarrassed and looked at Ares from head to foot before running out of the room. At the door she was stopped once Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis reacted startled as if they were all in the same place accidentally. They all moved away from the thin opening between the hinges of the door as caught peeping toms.

"So," Hermes cleared his throat and faced the twins "...as I was saying, I was supposed to deliver this message when Zeus told me to hold it,"

"I see," Artemis chuckled nervously, "That's what we were trying to tell you, glad we met here and stopped you. That's why we're here. Right brother?" she nudged Apollo's elbow and gave him an acrid look. Apollo seemed to awaken from sleep, "What? Oh. Yes. Yes."

Athena plainly looked at them and sighed. They were all playing nonsense and she would like to break their necks but it felt as if her world had fallen apart. From her throat came out a serious phrase before disappearing at the curve of the hallway.

"Council meeting. Now."

* * *

Hope you like it! Please PM me some suggestions if you have one. Thanks, and oh. **Please don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

_**AthenAres**_


	4. Engage them or Else

**Engage them or Else...**

* * *

"Come on, honey open the door,"

Hera sighed, her knuckles softly ramming on the white-washed double doors toward their chamber.

"Go away! I don't want to see her! She broke her promise! She lied!"

A dramatic muffled answer came across the locked doors. Hera rolled her eyes and gently placed her forehead on the surface of the door before twisting her face it towards Athena, who ran a hand through her dark almond hair and pinched her temples in a throbbing ache. Athena clicked her tongue and walked in a small circle with pursed lips and creased brows, trying to figure what on Gaia will she do or say. The patch on her right temple still remained which sent tremors all over her head.

Hera let the door go and walked towards Athena, who then acknowledged what her step mother will suggest. Hera's emerald eyes glowed as she touched Athena's shoulder and leaned over to whisper on her ear.

"I'll figure this out, just go ahead to the council hall and we'll catch up,"

Athena looked over Hera's shoulders to catch sight of the shut doors before nodding and walking away. She had to skin Ares alive once she won this case.

Hera watched her step daughter's back fade in the turn of the hall before cracking her knuckles and biting her lower lip. She charged like a bull toward the door and kicked it, sending waves of banging on the walls.

"CUT THE STUPID DRAMA, YOU CRY BABY AND LET ME IN! ARE YOU HIDING SOMEONE THERE AGAIN!?"

Her voice raged like an Amazon ready for slaughter.

"Okay, okay! Is she gone yet?"

"Shut up and just open this door! NOW!" Hera gritted her teeth. Her dangling earrings lolled on her every scream. She waited until her ears caught the sound of the latches being unlocked and she breathed out. The door slowly opened and Hera fixed the bundle of her auburn hair behind her silver tiara before entering.

"Aah. That always worked, didn't it? I just love doing that." She smirked ignorantly and peered through a Zeus crouched on the corner of their bed, his back facing her, and a grey aura surrounding his mass.

Hera sighed and moved dainty slippered toes across the red carpet towards her husband and placed her hands on her hips whilst arching her right brow.

"What are you sulking about, husband?"

Zeus scratched his thick greying hair which still looked attractive of him, and stared at the emerald eyes looking down on him. They gazed at each other for another minute before she watched his lips frown and tremble and his brows meet while eyes welling up childish tears.

Hera rolled her eyes once more as Zeus wailed and hugged her small waist. She grimaced but kept quiet while her husband let a small waterfall flow from the tip of his eyes and sobbed.

"H-how could she do this to me!? I took care of her and made her my favourite and she repays me with this engagement!"

"Tsk," Hera pinched the bridge of her nose and wiggled herself out of Zeus' embrace. She then sat next to him while tapping his back, "Come on now, it's not that bad at all..."

"You say so," Zeus mocked as he sniffed, grabbing Hera's leopard-spotted shoal and blowing his nose on it hardly. Hera whimpered as she flinched and undressed the shoal.

"Well what I'm saying is," she cleared her throat after setting the shoal on top of Zeus' pillow, "we can take advantage of the situation. See, how many times have men been complaining about Athena's quote-and-quote arrogance? She won't succumb to anyone and she's a complete man-hater. And when was the last time she asked Artemis to turn one of your priests into a tree?"

Zeus didn't react. He can only sniff and wipe his nose.

"You've been baby-sitting her since the world began and look at what she has become now?" Hera continued, "And Ares? He's been following her for ages and will follow her until the crows turn white, and it seems he is that desperate to have her. We can use our son to tame her, he can versus her haughtiness for sure. Just give it a try, Zeus."

"I can't...it's like handing an innocent girl to a maniac!" Zeus wailed once more.

"And who is that 'maniac's' father, may I ask?" Hera scoffed. Zeus slapped his face.

"Alright then." Hera clapped her hands and stood, "You let her do what she wants, she gets worse with men, and will come to the time when she overpowers you, her very own father. That was the prophecy before you ate her mother right?" she hid her disgusted face.

This time Zeus looked up to his wife, a light in his cyan eyes shone as if he was suddenly hit in the gut. Of course, the prophecy.

Hera spread her arms in question. The turbines on Zeus' brain began to roll. He, of course, wouldn't want to be driven out of Olympus most especially by his favourite female child, just like what they've done to their father.

"But will she be happy?" the husband asked in a soft grumble.

"Well we couldn't say so yet," Hera raised her brows and travelled her eyes around while heaving her shoulders, "but why not give her—them—a time to know each other well? And then we can decide if they can marry or just break apart. But I bet for the first choice."

Zeus' face distorted and scratched his head once more. Hera breathed out through her nostrils and leaned over to raise her husband's face which marked doubts and insecurities.

She whispered with a motherly assurance, "Everything will turn out fine...I promise."

A knock suddenly came up, immediately cutting their conversation and their attention fished towards the door. Hermes popped his winged hat-head in and looked at the couple apologetically as if he was that guilty to disturb them. He cleared his throat.

"The council is waiting..." Hermes announced. Zeus didn't look behind and Hera merely raised her palm to guarantee Hermes a sure attendance.

* * *

**A/N:** Lol it took me quite a long time to think of those reasons which Hera had to say. Anyway, I hope your enjoyed reading and please let me know your reactions through a **review**. Thanks! :D

* * *

_**AthenAres**_


End file.
